Would You Like The Honors?
by WhittyWrites
Summary: Annabeth has a nightmare at camp and goes to Percy for comfort, rated M for LEMON! : As canon as lemony possible.


**Annabeth:**

I bolted upright, shivering with cold sweat. Looking around the Athena cabin, I soon came to a realization: it was just a dream. _It was just a dream,_ I told myself over and over while I sat on my bed with my arms around my knees and a hot quilt around my back, sticky with sweat. _Then again, it's never just a dream when your a half-blood, is it?_ I shook my head to clear my own thoughts, but I knew it was true. I sat there in eerie silence for a minute, listening to the soft breathing and snoring of my half brothers and sisters. Then I heard a quiet voice to the left of my bunk.

"Annabeth?" I looked to see Malcolm, my half brother staring at me with tired eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh,... um, ya I'm fine. Sorry, Malcolm, did I wake you up?" I replied , trying to keep the trembling out of my voice.

"Mm-hmm,..." he said tiredly. "You were screaming and stuff, I was about to wake you up..." he mumbled. "Are you okay, though? I got kinda scared..."

"Oh, I'm fine..." I said. He raised his eyebrows, and then yawned. "No really, I am. I think I just need... a little air." With that, I unwrapped the hot blanket from my shoulders and let my feet find the warm, wooden floor. I saw Malcolm find his way back to sleep almost immediately. I continued to the door, and opened it with a long, torturing creak. I winced, I didn't want anybody to know I was sneaking away in the middle of the night, but I wanted to see Percy. I didn't know if I should tell him about all of my dream, but I needed to talk to somebody...; no, I needed to talk to him.

I slipped out into the darkness, there was a summer breeze that dried the sweat on my body. I lifted up my curly hair and twisted it into a messy bun at the nape of my neck, then hurried though the cool grass to cabin three.

I opened the door and hurried inside, closing the it behind me with a soft _click. _"Percy?" I whispered into the dark. My eyes where adjusting to it, though, and I could make out his bunk with the help of the moonlight shining through the windows. I walked along the side of his bed, listening to the babbling of the fountain and creatures in the night.

"Percy?" I tried again, this time a little louder. I sat down on the side of his bed shaking his warm arm. He was shirtless, sleeping on his stomach with his arms wrapped around the pillow. I had to stop for a second to stare at his face, squished up and drooling against the pillowcase. I grinned and continued shaking his arm when he lifted his head. His sea green eyes fluttered open.

"Annabeth?" His voice was husky and dry with sleep. He cleared his throaty quickly, propping himself up on one elbow. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Are you okay? He was suddenly alert and reaching for the ballpoint pen on his bedside table.

"No, I'm okay, Percy. It's okay. I just needed to talk to you."

"Oh,...okay." he said, scooting over to make room. He smiled. "Come here," He opened his arms and lifted up the blanket, revealing his shirtless chest. I didn't object.

**Percy:** I snuggled close to her as she wrapped her arms around my bare waist. There was a light breeze that lingered in the cabin, along with a salty sea scent. She leaned her body against me, which felt really good. "...You wanted to talk?" I suggested. She looked up at me with those gray eyes, as if she was thinking about what to say.

"I had a dream,..." she started talking pretty fast, though her voice was soft and small. I was still sleepy, so I had to really try to listen to what she was saying. "It was like I was watching it, watching myself, I mean. I was in this huge room,... but then it turned into the throne room on Mount Olympus. All the gods were staring at me, especially your dad. He was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I kept asking him to speak up louder and louder until he looked like he was shouting at me...I still couldn't hear him. I thought I was there by myself, but then I realized the whole camp had come. Everybody was there but you...and then,..." Annabeth stopped and scrunched up her eyebrows, like she does when she's concentrating really hard on something. She looked like she was deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Oh, c'mon, Wise Girl, I'm sure I can handle it." I told her with a hint of sarcasm, offering her a smile. She tried to smile back at me, but I could tell she was scared. Her eyes were glazed with tears, and she had a terrifying desperate look in her eyes. My face fell. "Annabeth? What happened?" I was starting to worry about this nightmare of hers', It takes a lot to scare my girlfriend...(unless we're talking about spiders, but that's another story.)

She sighed and then continued even faster than before, like she knew she was going to break but wanted to get it all out before she did. " And then...these men, they brought you in..." I leaned closer to her as she struggled to find the words. "They were dragging you, you were all bloody and cut up and beaten and bruised and your legs were all bent up and purple, like somebody had been jumping on them or something and there was blood dripping on the floor from you and you were screaming, _screaming_, but your mouth never opened at all."-she started choking on her words- "You were unconscious and at first I didn't know if you were alive or not and I tried to get to you but they held me back and I was screaming for help, but none of the gods would because you had done something horrible and what was left of your shirt was ragged and ripped up and on your back there were these _awful _terrible scars like you had-"

She looked up at me and stopped suddenly. She bit her lip, probably regretting telling me that last part. My hands found her cheeks, and I kissed her, tasting the salt from her tears in my mouth. I had nearly started crying, too, seeing her so broken down. But why was she so upset? It was just a nightmare- that's all...right? I lifted my lips away with plans to kiss her nose. But she wasn't having that. Annabeth kissed me again- this time light and sweet. She hitched her legs around my waist. Her hot breath filled my lungs as her scent engulfed me- _strawberries, _I thought. She pressed closer and hugged me, her arms were tight around my torso. It made my head spin.

Annabeth bent her head to kiss a scar on my chest. A flare of heat coursed through me, like a hot spike that went from my chest to the pit of my stomach. She kissed the next scar, on my neck, and the next, moving up my chest to my shoulder and finally my mouth.

I let myself drown in the sensation of feeling her lips on mine, her hands pulling at my hair. She traced her index finger down my back, making me shiver. I wanted her. "Annabeth," I gasped, pulling away, and she looked up at me with a pleading expression. She wouldn't... "Annabeth, I-I can't. We'll get in all sorts of trouble. What if somebody finds us like this?" I paused for dramatic effect. Bad idea. She kissed me again- real seductively, I might add. "Aren't _you _usually the wise one, Wise Girl?" My voice was hoarse. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"It's okay," She said hastily. "Percy," Annabeth pressed her warm hands on my cheeks. "Relax." And I did. If it was okay with her, then it was okay with me.

I could both her heart and mine thudding as she dropped her hands to the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head. My lips parted and let out a gust of air. She was beautiful, the curves of her body, her honey skin. My hands gripped her hips as my mouth crashed into hers.

**Annabeth:**

Percy kissed me hard, pulling my shorts down with his strong arms. He locked his arms around me and flipped us over so he was hovering over me, taking a break from my lips to kiss down to my collarbone. The plates of his stomach brushed against me, and a light moan escaped my mouth. He closed his eyes, and I know what he wanted. I slowly curled my fingers around the band of his boxers and tugged them down to his knees. He sighed, opening his eyes and brushing back the dark hair from his face. But when he saw me he looked concerned. He reached down to whisper in my ear. "Are you sure about this? You seem a little...I don't know, spooked? You sure you're okay? Would you rather just-" This time, I was the one to shut him up. I kissed him, and when I pulled away he was grinning that stupid grin. "Okay..."

Percy slowly moved down my body, leaving a trail of wet kisses on my torso. He reached the hem of my panties and looked up at me from thick lashes. His green eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust. I could feel his hot breath through the thin fabric. Percy gently tugged down the material, then crawled over my body to meet my lips with his in a searing kiss.

The demigod secured his strong arms around my waist before pulling me up onto his lap. I glued my mouth to him once more, straddling his lips with my legs. Thank the gods I had remembered to shave last night. Continuing to kiss him, I tentatively reached down between us and wrapped my hand around Percy's manhood. I was rewarded with a low moan from deep in his throat. His calloused hands searched my body until he came to a halt at the back of my bra.

He broke the kiss, his face flushed. He smiled sheepishly, looking embarrassed. "Um, Annabeth...if you could help me with this..."

I laughed and reached back to unlatch my bra. It fell to my elbows and I slipped it off. That was so _Percy _of him, and it made me want him even more. I was still smiling as I pressed my lips to Percy's cheek, his jaw, his wet chin, and finally his lips. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He eagerly obligated and our tongues slid together in a wet mess.

I reached my hand down again to stroke his hard -yet soft- member. Percy made a sound deep in his throat- a cross between a whimper and a groan. He wanted it _bad._

I licked his neck as he lifted me down, so he was over me once more. He held himself so that I could feel our bare skin rubbing against each other- a warm, sweaty sensation that made the ache between my legs almost painful. I could feel the muscles in his chest as he reached behind him and opened the droor to his bedside table. When he lifted his hand back he had a shiny foil package caught between two of his fingers. He held it up and winked at me.

"Would you like to do the honors?" His voice was low and husky.


End file.
